


A King's Plan

by callme24601



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Seduction, Soft Boys, done for now but might get a sequel or a second chapter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme24601/pseuds/callme24601
Summary: Reincarnation au. Lee Gon tortures his Captain into admitting their shared lives together via Ancient Greek text and tries to live happily ever after with the love of life (again).
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Jo Yeong/Lee Gon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	A King's Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a few buttons and just one more minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859256) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Fun buttons moment inspired by the amazing a few buttons and just one more minute by woofoxx (doietaes), and this work is for them because their tag about writing more fics about the boys is the reason I found the courage to write this!

There was something always inexplicable in the way the King and his Unbreakable Sword interacted. The whole palace- from the stable hands attending to Maximus to Lady Noh- knew that fact. 

Maybe it was the fact that the captain never had a life outside protecting his king- there have been short-lived stints, of course, Jo Yeong is only human, but no one took priority over his king. Ever since he was four and his king was eight, there was nothing more important than the older boy’s happiness.

Maybe it was because the king’s closest confidant was a captain of his guard, someone he could’ve had a strictly professional relationship with. But everyone knew that if the king was in his office for far too long, you just had to notify his captain, regardless of where he was or what he was doing. And behold- a king sleeping at his desk would be a king sleeping in his bed.

Or maybe it was the fact that as soon as Jo Yeong, perched on his father’s shoulder, saw the slightly shaking shoulders of the boy-king, _his _boy-king, he recognized him.__

__What Yeong didn’t know was that his king had recognized him already.  
Well, he’d know that fact soon enough._ _

__Lee Gon didn’t know why he always recognized _him _first. It was easier in this life- where he was the king, and his hot-headed fighter had cooled down and directed all of his intensity in fighting for him. It was easier because they had each other for much longer than any of their other lives. But it wasn’t easier, because in this life, they were nothing more than very close childhood friends.___ _

____Gon didn’t have the complete memories of their past but without fail he knew:  
• when their eyes first met  
• when they first acknowledged that they were much more than brothers-at-arms  
• when they died. Most of the time it was together, but sometimes, it wasn’t, and that’s when things got ugly. (History knows what Achilles did after Patroclus’ death, but not what a young man did during the Stonewall Riots because his husband succumbed to AIDS before AIDS had media attention, when it was a private heartbreak, not a national crisis)_ _ _ _

____But that was then, and this was now. He was King of Corea, AchillesAlexanderArthur was his captain, and his captain knew who he was._ _ _ _

____There was a required visit to the Scottish National Gallery, and Jo Yeong’s keen eyes saw a painting of their past life, saw the anguish on Achilles’ face, saw the deathly pallor of Patroclus’, then met Gon’s eyes steadily. Looking at his king, his eyes were hardened, as if to say _not in this lifetime _. This confirmed something that he had hoped for all these years- that Yeong knew some of their past lives. Gon mentally held his breath for the rest of the day- will this be a turning point in the latest chapter of the epic that is their lives? But when Yeong proceeded not to say anything for years, Gon decided enough was enough.___ _ _ _

______He buys Ancient Greek art, busts of people that built a civilization on the foundation that he helped to build. He obtains the painting that helped him realize Jo Yeong knew him on loan from Scotland and hangs it in a public exhibition hall that celebrates myths and mythology._ _ _ _ _ _

______(“Look, Jo Yeong! Scotland is so gracious to our nation!”)_ _ _ _ _ _

______Because that’s who they were- they were the stuff of myth and legend, and the problem with being a myth is that at some point people forget that you truly lived. In his searches for Greek art and literature, he comes across _Song of Achilles _, and he is gratified to know that at least someone recognized that, contrary to what some literature experts uphold, Achilles and Patroclus were much more than brothers-at-arms.___ _ _ _ _ _

________But in this time, in this life ruling the Kingdom of Corea with his Captain by his side, they were not more than brothers-at-arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Navy was sometimes filled with discrete visits to even more discrete clubs, filled with guilty tugs on hard cocks and stifled breaths when you think your bunkmates are asleep. That’s a form of torture made by the cruelest of gods: going to bed with the knowledge that close by or in some stranger’s room, the love of your multiple shared lives is chasing euphoria without you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Now there’s no one, really, just him alone in a bed that’s all too big, in a room swathed in blue that would look so good serving as a background to Jo Yeong’s naked form. The King of Corea sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night, with the memories of his past playing in his mind like a play or an episode of the newest Corean TV drama. And sometimes the memories are scenes that would not be shown in a drama, for they involve naked bodies, _their _naked bodies trying to find completion.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________(“Pat, do you trust me?” Kisses ghost over his jugular.  
“Of course I do, that’s why there’s a vial of olive oil next to my bedroll.”  
Achilles freezes, his hands stilling on Patroclus’ firm, hot dick. And when he unfreezes, it’s to use that tactician mind to make the executive decision to slick his fingers with the oil, and while keeping a firm hand on his eager flesh, to open Patroclus up so thoroughly tears escape his eyes before he comes.  
Achilles moves his mouth along a chiseled jaw to catch the tears, vowing that these would be the only kind of tears to grace Pat’s face.)_ _ _ _ _

__________And sometimes, when he wakes up from that kind of dream, the King of Corea is guilty of grasping his own neglected cock, and moving his hand firmly and slowly along his length, thumbing the sensitive head until he comes, silently and effortlessly, thanks to a man in his memories and in his present._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s not enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jo Yeong is always right there, so steady, so silent, that when there’s a lull in conversations and meetings, Lee Gon briefly daydreams of what it would be like to take him apart. Of unbuttoning that crisp shirt of his, of decorating pale skin with marks that declare him to be Lee Gon’s and only Lee Gon’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His plan starts with books, and hopefully, it will end in marriage and a full life lived with his Captain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It goes like this:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeong-ah, did you know I’m studying ancient Greek now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yeong looks at him from his place standing near the desk, face blank, seemingly uninterested. Gon holds up a book of Homer’s Iliad, in the original text, heavily annotated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________In hindsight, reading book XVI, his own death, seems so incredibly cruel, but Lee Gon is always irrational when his Yeong is involved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Enough,” Yeong’s voice is deeper than usual, rough, just right before Hector’s advance, right before Patroclus is gutted like a pig on a spit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lee Gon glances at him, pausing the Ancient Greek that has always flowed so melodically. He notices the white knuckles at his Captain’s side, the acknowledgment of a language not taught in most schools in Corea, a language that his captain should not know (if his captain was _just _Jo Yeong).___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Leaning further against the bookshelves, Lee Gon opens his mouth to continue, and suddenly the book is no longer in his hand. If not for the glint in his captain’s eyes that are so very close to his, the glint that contains anger normally directed towards the enemy, he could not have guessed that the hand that threw that very expensive Greek text across his study was attached to his ever stoic Unbreakable Sword._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It is bad enough that I had to watch you die in Troy, that I did not see you die in Ecbatana, that I had to see you put yourself in danger again and again in this lifetime,” Yeong’s eyes are drilling into his King’s, willing him to understand the gravity. “Without you carelessly throwing it into my face that somehow I am bonded across time and space with an idiot that has no care for his life, as precious as it is to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He breathes out slowly as if deflating. He doesn’t slump, because he’s a professional, but Lee Gon thinks that if he wasn’t on active duty, if this was Yeong-ah, his closest childhood friend in his father’s house, not Captain Jo Yeong in his King’s study, he would._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeong-ah I am sorry-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Enough. You need not bait me into recognizing our lives together. I have, and always will be yours, in this life, and in the next.” He steps so close Gon can feel puffs of breath from the bitten-off words as if every word was anguish to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lee Gon bends down ever so slowly, eyes locked, giving his captain a chance to back away, to become his untouchable bodyguard once again. He’s met with a different kind of glint. This one isn’t due to anger or to pain, but due to yearning. And it just falls into place, like finally finding the key that perfectly fits a lock long unopened, as Jo Yeong surges up, and devours him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He’s shorter now, but no less determined to fully encompass Lee Gon. Taking a hand to his neck, he grasps his King’s hair and pulls him down further. He’s met with a moan and soft mouth opening as he backs Lee Gon further into the bookshelves, the other hand on the taller man’s hip, torso-to-torso. Lee Gon is completely pliant, the tenseness due to running a country melting away, angling into the kiss so much that his soft bangs brush against Yeong’s check._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Despite the shattering beginning, there is no haste in the way Yeong kisses him. Yeong kisses him like they’re in a moment all of their own as if the world had frozen like it did when the universe door opened. It’s not stressful, like an overly exhausting vacation. It’s a lot like coming home after a long voyage, where everything is at once familiar and yet you want to savor every minute detail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There’s the earpiece’s cord snaking its way down Yeong’s neck, that short military haircut that Lee Gon rakes his fingers through, eliciting a shudder. He just wants to sink into pleasure, into that firm mouth that his wreaking havoc on his, on the muscled thigh that he is ever so slightly moving against._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________In a perfect world, this moment would go uninterrupted. Lee Gon could unbutton his Captain slowly, kiss his way down to that thickness that he feels pressing against his hip, and hear him come because of his King, see him come to completion against that desk where policies are signed into law, where there is something sacred and untouchable. He wants to feel his Captain methodically take him apart as he does his firearms, unhesitatingly and thoroughly. He wants to be able to sit at his desk and remember what his Captain did to him here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But while this universe has blessed him with the gift of seeing his soulmate, again and again, lifetime after lifetime, it is by no means perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He hears Yeong’s comms beep and he feels the long line of strong muscles tense slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“ _Pyeha- _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lee Gon rarely shows his uncertainty, but here faced with this impossible man, he feels as if his face is a sideshow of his fear that Yeong will step away, close himself off, and continue on without acknowledging this moment. He meets his Captain’s glance straight on trying to read what was going on in his brain, unsure if this was a one-step-forward-two-steps-back moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It’s not. He’s met with determination, with a banked fire. A slight smile as Yeong moves his hand to answer whoever is on the other side of the comms. In back of his mind, Lee Gon knows that it is probably very important and that this is a matter of his security, but right now all he wants is to unbutton that black button right under that biteable Adam’s apple. So he does. And he unbuttons another. A sliver of skin peeps out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And another button._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And suddenly, Jo Yeong’s shirt is completely open, revealing dark nipples on a pale chest, sharp angles of muscle shaping soft skin. All the while Jo Yeong eyes him, not disapproving, continuing his conversation about the water patrols- something about an insufficient number of men?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lee Gon is reminded of the time, lifetimes ago, when Patroclus was studying his herbal remedies, the proper way of binding a spear wound, and then was accosted by Achilles in their tent, torturing him with a skillful wrist and a throat that seemingly did not have a gag reflex, until Patroclus abandoned studies in favor of sex._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Well. Achilles was a great tactician. Jo Yeong still is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He gives Yeong a necklace of kisses all along his collarbone, all the while keeping eye contact with him, and sends a questioning thumbs-up. He’s answered with a sharp smile, a neck slightly tilting back, allowing Gon more access. Yeong’s not impractical, however. He briefly mutes the comms, and hisses “No visible marks! I need to face my Vice-Captain after this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lee Gon nods in grave agreement, and proceeds downwards, ends up sitting on his office chair, lips following stroking hands, rolling hardening nipples before taking them into his mouth, releasing them only when they’re hard and peaked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A bitten-off groan is turned into a cough above him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lee Gon is nothing but thorough. A little overwhelmed, perhaps, since this is his first time in this body, but he has the memories of past lives to guide him. A nip at Yeong’s hip still makes his eyes widen. There’s no thick trail of dark hair leading him downwards, but the well-defined Adonis belt is still there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Quickly Lee Gon sheds his embroidered finery, stripping down to nothing but black briefs which do absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he is very much aroused from having his Captain exactly where he wants him- at his mercy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jo Yeong’s eyes widen, and ghosts his hand (a little cold, which makes Lee Gon flinch) along Lee Gon’s neck, tracing nipples and moving down to grasp the hard curve. Gon gasps, and sits on his office chair, his knees suddenly too weak to hold him up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Above him, lips twitch into a smirk, which quickly melts away as Lee Gon realizes the vantage point of his seat. He nuzzles against the black uniform pants of the Royal Guard, mouths wetly at the fabric, traces the outline of his captain’s dick, which is a little thicker than he remembers, but Lee Gon is not known to back off when he truly wants something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A questioning smile upwards, and suddenly Jo Yeong’s belt is undone, his pants and underwear shoved down just enough for his cock, with its flushed head glazed with precum, to spring out. Throughout all of this, Gon is impressed to note, that aside from the initial gasp-turned-cough, Yeong’s voice has not faltered. He sees this as a personal challenge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He suctions his mouth around the head, pinning down Yeong’s hips to the desk as he involuntarily bucks, biting off his words in the middle of a sentence about lighting around the island. He takes in more, moaning as he feels Yeong’s dick twitch in his mouth, and slowly jerking off the rest of him because there is no way deepthroating is happening now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He’s in a world of heat and slick and fulfillment. Distantly, he hears Yeong giving clipped orders, and then the tell-tale beep of a comms being turned off. A slightly cold hand smooths his hair back and uses it to gently pull him up. Gon moans, and Yeong’s eyes widen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A steady finger smooths down his cheek, caressing him and cleaning up stray drops of spit on his chin. The finger traces Gon’s swollen lips and pushes in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re always so generous, my king.” Yeong sounds wrecked, light years away from the professional speaking to his Vice-Captain moments before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Gon tries to talk but has to clear his throat before words can come out. “I will give you everything, my love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Yeong’s eyes soften, and he bends down to press a kiss to Gon’s lips. It’s a gentle kiss, a familiar kiss, and it brings tears to Gon’s eyes. He’s waited for _so long _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I missed you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m sorry, my love.” Yeong looks away briefly. “I thought that I didn’t deserve you in this lifetime.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________For some reason, he seems startled when Gon looks angry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Pyeha-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No.” Gon’s voice is almost vehement. “Call me by my name.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Pyeha-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That is an order, Captain.” It’s steel. “You of all people deserve to call me by my name, Unbreakable Sword.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Lee Gon.” He kisses him, apologetically. “Patroclus.” And so it goes- like a litany at some god’s altar. A name from long ago, followed by a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Lee Gon.” His name now cuts through the haze made by his captain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeong-ah.” Gon reaches for his still hard cock and strokes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Yeong’s hand gently removes it and gently holds his hand. “I’ll come like this, and I want our first time in that ridiculous bed of yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Gon grins, quicksilver. It hurts Yeong’s heart a little. There was this man, this revered king, his king who had suffered so much so early, smiling up at him as if he was the universe itself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Before he loses his nerve, he quickly tucks himself back in, setting himself to rights as his majes- Gon remains seated at his desk, legs spread indolently so Yeong can see the curve of still thick flesh pressing against the restraints of his briefs. He hardens his heart and sets about robing his king, enfolding him back into his finery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Before long, the two men stand clothed, looking solemnly at each other. Yeong reaches out and Gon grasps his hand and yanks him down so that he’s awkwardly sprawled across the king and the chair. It’s a small sacrifice, hardly noticeable when Gon is kissing him, lips still slightly swollen against his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A final peck, then Gon is standing up, taking Yeong with him. Gon moves towards the door, looking back at his captain who is still by the desk, eyes a little unfocused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Captain!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Yeong automatically stands at attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeong-ah.” Gon sees him relax, touching his mouth briefly as if in wonderment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Gon reaches out a hand. “Come to bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Yeong takes it. “As you wish, my Gon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They walk out into the hall together, hands tightly clasped. It’s as it should be. Lee Gon tentatively declares his plan a success. Tentatively, of course, because they’re not married in this life (yet)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming along for the ride. Sorry the boys didn't get to. I just think Yeong will like to plan more on a soft bed.
> 
> The painting is real, and it is here https://www.nationalgalleries.org/art-and-artists/5009/achilles-lamenting-death-patroclus
> 
> This is unbetaed so I very much appreciate mistakes getting pointed out so I can fix them!


End file.
